


Impulsive Heartstrings

by R_E_R6



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: Sometimes he rushes into things without thinking, his heart races off in front of him and he gets dragged along for the ride, holding tightly to a string of his own emotions as they pull him, twisting and turning towards uncertain consequences.He feels that familiar pull as he sits across from Eddie.In which Buck is impulsive and follows his heart and everything works out.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 31
Kudos: 371





	Impulsive Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Another impulsive fluffy fic whilst I ignore my other google docs. oops.
> 
> Enjoy! And feel free to let me know if you find any mistakes.
> 
> (Nothing new added/rewritten. Just edited to get rid of some typos)

Buck has no such denials as to who he is. He knows his strengths, and his weaknesses and he’d be the first to tell you about them. He knows he’s good looking, and he knows that he can use his looks to his advantage without taking advantage of others. He knows he’s not the brightest, but he also has so much valuable knowledge collected and ready to share. He knows he’s good at his job, but he’s impulsive and wears his heart swinging freely from his wrist. That last one is usually his biggest problem. 

Sometimes he rushes into things without thinking. His heart races off in front of him and he gets dragged along for the ride, holding tightly to a string of his own emotions as they pull him, twisting and turning towards uncertain consequences. 

He feels that familiar pull as he sits across from Eddie. 

At some point in the night they’d both given up the pretence of watching the tv. In fact, after Eddie had carried Chris off to bed Buck had paid no attention to which channel he'd landed on after switching off the movie. Eddie hadn’t even spared it a glance when he'd returned. Their drinks, only half finished with condensation pooled and drying at the bottom of their glasses, are long forgotten too. Honestly, Buck can’t even remember what is in them. Some form of liquid, he assumes. 

What he does feel is the thrumming of energy that blankets them. It surrounds him, nearly deafening him. He barely hears the words coming from Eddie’s mouth but he can see them. His eyes are trained intently on the way Eddie's lips form each word. He can feel the air shift as they drift through the air towards him, but he can’t focus on their meaning. 

Warmth radiates up his thigh, curving at his hip and tingling up his spine, spreading across his body all from the single point at which Eddie’s knee presses against his. It’s not unusual for them to sit this way, each with a bent knee resting flat against the couch as they give each other their full attention. It’s just never felt quite so irresistibly intoxicating to be touching like this before. Powerful, but never urging him closer the way it does now. 

Buck’s arm is across the couch, has been since before Eddie moved. Before Eddie resettled, it hadn’t been touching him. Now, Eddie leans against his wrist with his hair tickling Buck’s fingertips and they twitch with the desire to reach out and tangle within the lengthening dark strands. His other hand tightens into a fist against his own thigh, suddenly transfixed at the way Eddie’s head tilts down to look at him while they’re sitting like this. The low lighting casts a shadow across his down-turned jawline in a way that emphasises the sharpness. Buck wants to reach out and test to see if it cuts him. 

“Buck, are you listening?” Eddie’s voice is thick with tiredness and the rumbling tone sweeps across his skin, massaging his senses until all he can focus on is Eddie. He doesn’t even think as he answers, too transfixed as he sees the wonder dancing in those hazel eyes, circling his pupils and entangling with another emotion that Buck can’t decipher with thought, but feels reverberating deep within his chest. 

“No.”

His admission gets a breath of laughter to fall from Eddie’s lips and he leans closer with the movement. Buck’s wrist aches with the familiar tugging of the persistent string that links him and his heart, and it’s pulling him towards Eddie. As usual, he lets it lead him without question. 

It takes no effort to capture Eddie’s lips in his. They were already so close that Buck barely has to lean before they’re touching. 

It starts as a spark, a warmth that strikes as he feels the soft pillows of Eddie’s lips brush against his for the first time. A gasp trembles out his own mouth upon contact, before he pressing them together again and pushes closer. There’s a moment after that, a single moment, where the warmth remains smouldering and Buck hesitates to move in case he’s ruined something. He's too scared to push forward, and too far gone to step away. Until Eddie kisses him back. 

The flame ignites, growing steadily with their movements, the heat spreading thick and fast through the air. He loses control of his hands and they’re moving on their own, finding the spots they’ve been itching to hold. He uses the hand in Eddie’s hair to hold him closer still, hands tightening as the desperate need consumes him. Eddie’s approving hum against his lips sets his skin alight. 

Eddie’s hands find him, one mirroring Buck’s and taking hold of his jaw. The other pulls him closer still as Eddie reaches around to land firmly at the small of his back. The fire grows stronger, more wild and free, uncontrollable and inextinguishable as it consumes them. 

Eddie’s hands grip tighter, dragging him closer the same way the tug at his wrist urges him to move. His heart and body are in synch for what feels like the first time ever as Eddie’s hand curls into a tight grip on the back of his shirt. Buck feels like he’s floating, falling, flying. So many feelings and emotions that build like a tornado around him, circling the heat as it builds to a raging inferno.

He doesn’t realise he’s laying back until he feels Eddie following without detaching their tangled lips, his hips settling between Buck’s spread legs. Buck’s mouth goes slack against a groan, a needy sound that pushes through only to be devoured by Eddie. Their tongues work together through the fire in the same way that they do when navigation fires at work; skillfully, effortlessly, as if they’ve been doing this together their whole lives. 

Their moans fill the air, fuelling the ever expanding flames. Their new position creates a friction that starts more fires in all new places. Buck feels like he could burn to death in the heat of it and he’d die happy, with the delightful scorch of Eddie’s kisses against his skin. 

It’s not long before it all becomes too much and not enough. He feels the smoke of Eddie’s passion filling his chest, suffocating him with his own feelings as the flames suck the air out of the room and they’re unable to keep breathing nothing but each other. Buck’s never been as annoyed by the human need for oxygen as he is when Eddie pulls his mouth away, leaving him to pant into the air. 

Eddie’s own breaths come short and sharp as he buries his face in Buck’s neck, releasing scorching gasps that sizzle against Buck’s skin. The flames slowly die, the crackle dissipating until the only sound left is the muffle of the tv in the near distance as they finally begin to catch their breaths. 

Eddie shifts on top of him, and Buck briefly mourns the loss of their bodies touching from head to toe. Until Eddie settles to the side, adjusting the slight tent in his jeans as he realigns their bodies without resting his weight on Buck. His hand on Buck’s jaw remains, his thumb stroking soft lines along Buck’s flushed cheek.

For a moment, they just stay there waiting for the remaining glow of embers to fade. They don’t, at least not for Buck. The warmth remains coursing through him, comforting him as he takes in Eddie’s newly dishevelled appearance. As he spies the mess of Eddie’s hair, the redness in his cheeks and the way his eyes are wild with half-fulfilled desire, he can’t help but wonder if he looks the same. And if it drives Eddie as wild to see it as it does Buck. Best of all though, is the way Eddie’s plump and reddened lips shimmer with the evidence of Buck’s claim. 

It’s Eddie who breaks the silence.

“That was-" He trails off. A breathless chuckle shakes as it passes through the mouth Buck can’t take his eyes off of, before Eddie finally settles on “woah”. 

Buck bites his lip to hold back the giddy laughter that’s threatening to spill out of him in droves. He can’t get over how alive he feels, how freeing and invigorating it feels to have Eddie’s all-consuming attention this way. His heart races even now as the haze settles, pulling them into the embrace of its comfort.

“Yeah, it was,” Buck agrees.

He can feel how wide his grin is growing and he tries to hide how inebriated he feels by the elation as he leans forward, capturing Eddie’s lips in another series of brief kisses to hide his goofy smile. He can’t keep it up for long though, both falling into giggles of awe. They can’t stop smiling long enough to take the kisses any further. 

Eddie’s other hand joins the first at his face, this time stoking along his brow as he beckons Buck’s eyes to his own piercing gaze.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

Buck knows who he is, but he’d never known someone to think of him as amazing. 

“Actually, I didn’t.” Once again the words fall from his lips without thinking, Eddie having destroyed what little brain to mouth filter he had, crumbling it into ash with his imploring eyes and delicate affection. Buck grins, a cheeky grin that Eddie has grown accustomed to, and asks “why don’t you remind me again? Just to make sure I know.”

Eddie’s huff is fond. And despite the purse of his lip and playful scowl as he shakes his head, his face still softens as he stares into Buck’s dazzling blue eyes .

“You’re amazing, Evan Buckley, " he repeats before smiling at the resulting blush. Then he places a kiss to each of Buck’s heated cheeks. 

“You’re pretty amazing to Eddie Diaz, especially when it comes to kissing.”

“Oh was I not clear?” Eddie asks lightly, eyebrows raising innocently as he jokes “I also meant the kissing skills. You I could take or leave.”

Buck throws his head back, laughter filling the air. His hand shoots up to cover his own mouth when he remembers Christopher is sleeping down the hall and he shoots Eddie an apologetic look. Eddie just laughs silently, radiating smugness as he leans forward and places a single open mouthed kiss to Buck’s neck, holding his lips in place for a second to release a pleasured hum at Buck’s joyfilled reaction to his teasing.

They once again find themselves lost in each other as Eddie hovers over him before Eddie nods lightly. His voice is steady and sincere as he states “Nope, definitely you. Amazing, gorgeous, spectacular, wonderful, irre-”

“Okay I get it, you’re in love with me.” 

Buck rolls his eyes at the compliments, trying to hide how he’s melting at the words. He has to cut Eddie off before he becomes a puddle on the floor. Then he realises what he’s said, his heart stuttering in his chest. He opens his mouth to backtrack, to apologise for the joke and assure Eddie that he didn’t mean to assume his feelings, and promptly forgets every word he’s ever known. 

There’s only a brief second between Buck’s comment and Eddie’s reply but Buck feels like his heart sprints through miles of mixed feelings, only to crash right into thrilled amazement when Eddie’s breathless confession reaches his ears.

“Yeah, I’m in love with you."

It’s fast and feels like it should be frightening, but the words settle something within Buck that he didn’t know was there. It feels right, like everything they are and have been has led to this moment. It feels inevitable and incredible in ways Buck can’t even begin to describe. So, he pulls Eddie in for a kiss again. 

He’s counting it as their third kiss, or at least their third round of kisses, and the third time is definitely the charm. The first was hot and passionate, the second sweet and reassuring, and this one is life-changing. This one encapsulates every emotion, every thread in the string of feelings that wraps around them and pulls them tighter together. It tells Eddie everything that Buck doesn’t know how to describe with words. It’s exhilarating, and as Buck pulls away he feels that familiar impulsive tug again, this time at his lips and it yanks the words from his soul.

“I’m in love with you too.” 

It’s new, and probably too soon, but Buck means them with everything he has. He always rushes in feelings first and this time is no different, but this time Eddie is here holding him tight and smiling with his entire body. This time the consequences are astoundingly brilliant, full of hope and happiness. 

It’s not until a little while later, settled in Eddie’s arms as they lay in bed together, that the thought enters Buck’s head. He knows himself, that’s true, but he also knows Eddie. Eddie’s not impulsive. Eddie thinks with his head, he keeps his heart firmly shielded behind his ribs and only lets people in when they’ve proven themselves worthy. He doesn’t rush into things. He overthinks almost everything. He’s not the type to say “I love you” on a whim after an impromptu makeout session with his best friend.

Eddie knew he was in love with him already. Eddie’s known for a while.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Buck asks, explaining his thought softly without moving his head from Eddie’s naked chest. He’s too spent and tired to move, but he can’t resist the urge to seek answers to the nagging question.

“Honestly?” Eddie asks softly. Something in his tone has Buck moving despite his exhaustion, until he’s face to face with Eddie and looking him in the eyes when he nods slowly. Eddie’s lips quirk at the corners at the encouraging look in Buck’s eyes and continues. “You’re my best friend, Buck, I didn’t want to risk losing you.”

“You’d never lose me. You’re never going to lose me." Buck pours every speck of sincerity he can muster into those words, hating the glint of insecurity that had briefly flashed across Eddie’s eyes. 

“I know, I always knew, but like you said I overthink .” Eddie shrugs before chuckling into the dark as he says “Plus, until you kissed me, I had no idea you were into guys.”

“I’m not.”

Eddie raises his eyebrows at Buck’s automatic denial, stating “I don’t think you can claim to be uninterested in guys after what we just did, baby.” 

Buck laughs and bats at the hand slowly creeping up towards his bare ass, enjoying Eddie’s playfulness.

“That’s not what I meant. Clearly I am very interested in you.” Buck waggles his eyebrows, gesturing to their current position to break the tension, and Eddie grins in amusement.

“So what do you mean?” Eddie prompts, placing a large grounding hand on Buck’s hip. The strength and feel of it settles Buck’s nerves.

“Promise you won’t overthink it, okay?”

Eddie’s eyebrows knit together in confusion but he nods, and the hand at Buck's hip squeezes encouragingly. It does little to settle his fluttering heartbeat, but it calms him enough to stumble out his words. 

“I don’t like guys, I just,” Buck pauses taking a deep breath. His eyes urge Eddie to understand as he states “I was sitting there and I was just drawn to you even more than usual. I wanted to kiss you, so I did, and it felt like everything fell into place with us. I realised that I’ve been in love with you and didn’t even realise. Because I didn’t know it could feel like this until my heart was screaming at me to make a move. Everything after that was- I was just going where my heart took me. You make me feel things I’ve never felt with anyone, emotionally and physically. I don’t know how to explain, I don’t think I can. It just is what it is. It’s how I feel, and I love you. Please don’t think this mean I don’t love you because I do, I lo-”

“I believe you, baby. I know how you feel, I feel the same about you. I don’t think it means less just because you’ve never had feelings for a man before or because you didn’t realise. I know you, I know how you think and how you act and that both of those things are led by your heart at all times. It’s just another thing I love about you. As long as you’re comfortable with what you feel, I’m happy. I’m just grateful that, by some miracle, you fell in love with me."

“Chris too," Buck mumbles sleepily, snuggling his head into the crook of Eddie’s neck. Eddie’s arms tighten around him, pulling him impossibly closer and Buck doesn’t need to see his face to know he’s smiling widely.

“I knew it. You’re just using me for my kid,” he jokes. The slight strain in his voice lets Buck know he’s holding back tears.

“Mhmm,” Buck agrees. He doesn’t address the tears and instead pokes at Eddie’s ribs to release the tension as he jokes “I’m coming my way in, I’ll be his favourite dad in no time. I’ll fight you for the title”

It works, and Buck has to shush him as Eddie’s laughter fills the room. The shushing melds with Eddie’s glee until they’re both wrapped up in each other under the sheets and laughing softly. Buck melts into Eddie’s chest as they both settle into their contentment. Eddie brings a hand up to stroke Buck’s hair, lulling his tired boyfriend to sleep as the exhaustion consumes him.

“You can go for the title in the morning, baby. We’ll be here.” 

The last thing Buck feels before he falls asleep is the press of Eddie’s lips against his hair, the smile on his own face, and the love that fills his heart. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
